Oracle 30: Impossible! Hiroyo and Irie Are Criminals
Oracle 30: Impossible! Hiroyo and Irie Are Criminals (不可能！博代ととイリエは犯罪者です Fukanō! Hiroyo to Irie wa hanzai-shadesu) is the thirtieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Emperor Ryuuen ordered all Chariot Soldiers and his Chariot Fighters to arrest Hiroyo and Irie, as he labeled them as criminals. Plot After his defeat from his recent battle, Emperor Ryuuen called all Chariot Soldiers and ordered them to arrest Hiroyo and Irie for betraying him and the Chariot Empire immediately. He also called Triskaide and Archos to lead the operation immediately. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo thanked Irie for giving her a courage to face all her fear. Anaira, on the other hand, greeted her for being brave in her battle. Later on she looked at watch and she found out that it was the time for her nightly news program, so she left the office to head on to the news studio. Irie still understood about Anaira's profession as a journalist. Minori, suggested that she should watch Anaira's nightly news program, and Irie agreed what she said. An hour later, the Chariot Soldiers went again to the human world to arrest Hiroyo and Irie. Anaira received a message that the Chariot Soldiers were in Hayashi District. She ordered Irie and her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location. And when they went to Hayashi District, the Armored Fighters, along with Irie and Hiroyo, transformed themselves into their armor form and fought the Chariot Soldiers. They defeated them easily using their respective finishers. Anaira thought that Chariot Empire has another plan. Irie, suspected that Emperor Ryuuen doing something to abduct her and Hiroyo. The next day, the Chariot Soldiers went again to the human world. Eri noticed that there's a lot of Chariot Soldiers standing outside the school grounds. Minori and Ryoko, on the other hand, felt suspicious about the appearance of the Chariot Soldiers. Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki also noticed that there were also a group of Chariot Soldiers in their location. Ryoma and Iori saw a group of Chariot Soldiers executed some people in Hirakawa City Central Park. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center; Anaira was in doubt about the massive invasion of Chariot Soldiers. Irie had a strong feeling that Emperor Ryuuen is desperate for abducting her and Hiroyo by his Chariot Soldiers. Hiroyo, on the other hand, was in desperation to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, so she went outside of the office to face the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira and Irie, on the other hand, had no choice but to follow Hiroyo. Meanwhile, Alejandra and her fellow Armored Force Fighters faced the Chariot Soldiers and defeated them in a battle. On the other hand, Anaira and Irie followed Hiroyo to Hirakawa City Central Park where an execution was happened. Anaira told Hiroyo that she and Irie will help her to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Hiroyo agreed, and they transformed themselves into their armor form and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Emperor Ryuuen observed the battle between Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo and the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, he ordered Triskaide and Archos to go to the human world. While Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo fighting against the Chariot Soldiers; Emperor Ryuuen, along with the Chariot Fighters, came in and started to attack them. Unfortunately, their attack was blocked by Anaira and Hiroyo. Irie confronted Emperor Ryuuen what they brought up here. Emperor Ryuuen told that he, along with his fellow Chariot Fighters and Chariot Soldiers, came here to arrest her and Hiroyo. And Irie's suspicion was right. Anaira, on the other hand, told him that she will face him in a battle if he and his allies attempt to arrest Hiroyo and Irie. Emperor Ryuuen had no choice but to face Anaira, Hiroyo and Irie in a battle together with the Chariot Soldiers and Chariot Fighters. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Eri Oguri (小栗 えり Oguri Eri): Mai Matsuzaka (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2ND GEN) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 10, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 30: Depiction, and The Zenith episode 25. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes